Tale as old as time
by Danielle Salvatore
Summary: Bonnie and Damon watch Disney's "Beauty and the Beast". Just cute, Bamon fluff. Please R


Tale as old as time

**A/N: Ok, so from where I'm at, Beauty and the Beast just came out on DVD again just a few days ago, and I bought it! I know, I'm pathetic. So I've been majorly obsessed with the movie, and this popped into my head.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beauty and the Beast, or VD. If I did, Bonnie and Damon would be the main pairing of the books AND show.**

Bonnie McCullough sat on her couch, watching Disney's classic: "Beauty and the Beast", her all time favorite Disney movie.

It was a surprisingly quiet day in Fells Church. Elena and Stefan were gone, traveling the world with each other, Matt was in university, and Meredith had left with Alaric, where they could start their lives together, leaving Bonnie all alone in the town. Well, not COMPLETELY alone.

As if on cue, her vampire boyfriend Damon simply walked through the door of her house.

_Thank god my parents are out_ Bonnie thought to herself. Then again, even if her parents WERE home, Damon could have always compelled them to leave or something. It was something that he would do.

"Hello _Cara_", Damon said, coming over to sit beside his girlfriend, who had her face plastered onto the TV screen.

"What in God's name are you watching?" he asked, eyeing the way the animated people on the screen were all singing about a girl who seemed completely oblivious to it._ Oh great, it's one of those animated musicals._

Bonnie turned towards him in disbelief. "You've never heard of Beauty and the Beast?"

Damon couldn't help but chuckle at how shocked she was. "Well Bonnie, considering that I am a centuries old vampire, I'm not really the type to watch children's movies am I?"

Well, considering how old he was, Bonnie still thought it unbelievable that he hadn't at least heard about her favorite Disney movie.

Bonnie put on her puppy dog eyes, and scooted closer to him. "Watch it with me", she said, leaning her head on his shoulder.

Damon's eyes flashed back onto the TV screen again, where the first song of the movie was finally ending.

This really wasn't his type of movie. Hell, he wasn't into watching, ANY movies, let alone sappy ones like this. But he was WAY too comfortable in this position, with Bonnie's head resting on his shoulder and his arms now around her, to pass off the offer.

So he stayed and watched the movie, for only that reason.

****

After the movie was over, Bonnie looked up at Damon.

"So what did you think?"

Damon shrugged. "Eh, it was ok, for a child's movie at least."

He frowned when he saw Bonnie's look of brief disappointment on his opinion of the movie.

"Why do you like it so much?"

Bonnie seemed surprised by the question. "Oh I don't know. It was always my favorite as a kid, and…it kind of reminds me of you."

Damon's eyebrows rose. "How so?"

Bonnie blushed. "Well, the beast…" she began, but Damon interrupted her.

"Oh no, you are NOT comparing me to a cartoon character. Besides, I am WAY better looking than that guy could ever hope of being, prince or beast."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "I meant your personality. You know, how I was afraid of you at first, but after getting to know you, I saw something was _wasn't there before_?"

Oh great, now she was quoting the movie.

When he simply stared at her, she began to look a little annoyed. "I'm serious Damon. Here, just listen to the main song of the movie.

"_Tale as old as time True as it can be_ _barely even friends then somebody bends unexpectedly"_

Damon couldn't help but be amazed. He hadn't even known that Bonnie could sing, and his little witch was belting out the song as if she owned it.

"_Just a little change Small to say the least both a little scared neither one prepared Beauty and the Beast_."

She stopped, and was surprised when she saw Damon looking intently at her.

"Keep going", he urged, and she blushed, but continued.

"_Ever just the same Ever a surprise ever as before ever just as sure as the sun will rise"_

"_Tale as old as time Tune as old as song Bitter sweet and strange finding you can change learning you were wrong certain as the sun rising in the east"_

"_Tale as old as time song as old as rhyme Beauty and the Beast"_

She completed the last verse one last time before finishing, her face as red as a tomato.

"Since when could you sing?" Damon smirked, pulling her back into his arms and kissing the top of her head.

"I didn't really think I could. Most of my experience had been shower singing."

"Well, you would beat that singing tea pot any day."

Bonnie was a little annoyed that he was insulting her movie, but it quickly vanished when he gently pulled her face up, so that she was looking into her eyes.

"I love you Beauty", he whispered seductively, kissing her slow and deep.

Bonnie kissed back, and murmured against his lips "I love you too Beast."

**A/N: Hehe I actually had fun writing this. Sorry if anyone was OC. **


End file.
